


Anger Managment

by JustADumbWriter



Category: The orbiting human circus (of the air)
Genre: Angry Sex, I wrote the first part of this while drunk and the second part while sleep deprived, M/M, Pornography? In my writing vocabulary? It's more likely than you think, be gentle with the comments it's my first time writing this kind of bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: Julian and John do the horizontal bop.((Sometimes you just gotta write porn. Just to see if you can, yknow?))





	Anger Managment

John slams Julian up against the door of his dressing room, their lips finding each other in the darkness. John presses close, digging his teeth into Julian's bottom lip and pulling hard. Julian moans as John releases his grip. 

"I can't believe you." John hisses, pressing his body flush against Julian's. 

Julian can only moan in response, his hips instantaneously moving to grind against John's. John hisses out a moan through this clenched teeth, taking Julian's wrists and pinning them above his head. He moves to kiss and bite down his neck.   
"You RUINED the opening tonight," he growls into Julian's rapidly-bruising skin. 

"Yeah," Julian replies hastily, "What're you gonna do about it?"

John growls against Julian's taunting tone, grabbing him by the waist and leading him to the couch on the opposite side of the room. John pushes him down into it, and climbs on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. 

"Oh I think you fucking know," he hisses, as he grinds against Julian. 

Julian gasps, threading his hands in John's hair and pulling his face down so he can kiss him. Their lips are harsh and fast against the other's, stifling moans from both parties. Julian tangles his tongue with John's, raising his hips to meet the Host's movements. 

John reaches down to unbuckle both their belts and trousers, and palms Julian through his underwear. Julian moans against the Host, pressing up into his touch. With John's hand still working, Julian tangles his hands in John's hair, and pulls him down. Julian bites John's neck, sucking the skin until it turns a harsh purple. John pulls his head away, and pushes Julian back down by his chest. 

"You _shit_! I'm on stage again tomorrow, everyone will see that!"

"Sorry," Julian simply smirks, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

John's hand stills, and he fixes Julian with a glare. 

He can't deny it turns him on seeing Julian like this. The usually meek little Janitor, cocky and confident. It sets a burning desire off in his stomach he just has to give into. 

"John," Julian groans, pushing his hips up to meet John's touch. 

Hearing the Janitor say his name like that makes his breath hitch. John yanks Julian's underwear down, and wraps his hand around him. The skin to skin contact drags another moan out of Julian, which spurs John to speed up his hand. Julian thrusts into John's grip, and John can't help but smirk as he sees a blush creeping up to Julian's cheeks. 

"Ah, J-John," Julian whines, wrapping his hand around John's wrist, stopping his hand. 

"I need you to--"

"To _what_?" John presses, the growl in his voice lessened by his heavy breathing.

Julian grabs John by the lapels and drags him down so their foreheads touch. His pupils are blown wide, and his gaze bores into John's. It's so intense and foreign in the Janitor's eyes that it shakes John for a moment, but he is quickly brought back to the moment when Julian speaks again. 

"I need you to fuck me."

Julian's words send a spike of pure arousal shooting through John. It's so strong it almost aches. John can't find the words, so he simply nods, maintaining the eye contact Julian is holding him in. He dives in for another quick but harsh kiss, and pulls back. He reaches behind him to the drawer of his makeup desk, and retrieves the small bottle of lubricant that has been rapidly diminishing since they started these little... Anger-management sessions.

When he turns back to Julian, his jaw drops. The Janitor has kicked off his trousers and underwear, and is lying with his legs spread apart, languidly stroking himself. He watches John with a self satisfied smirk, and tightens his grip, letting out a moan. John mentally shakes himself out of his daze, grabs Julian's wrist, and pushes it up above his head. 

"You just can't be patient, can you?" John hisses, hiking Julian's legs up over his arms. 

"Just like on the show," He squeezes some lube onto his fingers, and slides them into Julian, before moving them to loosen him. 

"Well, you're not going to rush into this."

John uses the lube on himself, and slowly pushes into Julian. There is a moment of stillness, as their bodies adjust, and they both let out a sigh. John moves his hand to pin Julian's wrists above his head, and he gives a tentative thrust, careful to make sure he doesn't hurt the Janitor. From the sound Julian makes, John is sure it's nothing but pleasurable for him. 

John's grip tightens on Julian's wrists, and he thrusts again. This time harder, and deeper. He does is again, and again, and again, leaning down to press his forehead against Julian's. Julian angles his head to lean up and catch John's lips in a kiss that is all teeth and tongues. His moans become higher in their pitch, and when he breaks the kiss, Julian part-moans, part-whispers;

"Touch me."

"What was that?" John huffs out, drawing back, but not slowing. 

"John, oh, fuck, I want you to touch me."

"Beg," John accentuates his command with a hard thrust. 

"P-Please, John. Oh, God, please just touch me! Please, please, _PLEASE_!"

John gives him a grin that is more of a sneer, and reaches down to take Julian in his hand again. He matches the pace of his hand to the pace of his hips, and Julian practically cries out at the sensation. 

"You come when I say," John orders. 

Julian can only nod, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. John repositions, and thrusts even deeper into Julian, which drags another string of moans from the Janitor. John can feel both of them getting closer and closer to the edge, and so he speeds up his pace. He leans down to bite at Julian's earlobe, and with another stroke, whispers;

"Come for me. _Now_."

As soon as the words have left John's mouth, the Janitor is unraveling beneath him. He lets out a strangled moan, and arches his back, and the feeling of his muscles spasming around John sends him over the edge, too. 

They ride out the high together, and John all but collapses onto Julian, paying no mind to the fact that both their clothes are now ruined. He rests his forehead on the arm of the couch, catching his breath, and he feels Julian's arms coil loosely around him. 

After a few moments, John pulls out, and shakily stands. He pulls off his suit jacket and shirt, and drops them onto the floor as Julian does the same. They both slip back into their underwear, and John sinks back onto the couch, pulling the soft blanket off the back and draping it over his shoulders. Julian, still standing, is hesitant. His fingers twitch, and his eyes flit towards the door. John notices, and reaches out to gently take him by the wrist, and pull the Janitor into him. Julian goes easily, and they lie, entangled together, on the couch. 

John drops a soft kiss onto Julian's missed hair, and Julian sighs softly, moving closer to him. 

"Sorry about the show..."

"I'm not angry," John sighs, "Just... Be careful next time."

"Next time?" Julian glances up at him, face splitting into a grin and quirking an eyebrow. 

"No-- _No_!" John warns, no real threat to his voice. 

Julian simply huffs out a laugh and they kiss slowly, and sweetly. Julian drops his head back onto John's shoulder. Smiling, John gently runs his fingers through the Janitor's hair. He absently runs his other hand over his neck, and his eyebrows raise when he feels the bruise there. 

"Julian?" John says.

"Hm?"

"... You're buying me a bottle of concealer for this."


End file.
